


Are You Fur-Real Right Meow? / No, I’m Not Kitten Around

by XiroPaine



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2k19 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Puns, Confessional, F/F, Himari and Chisato are mentioned like once but that's not what's important here, except it's kinda stupid, this is borderline crack fic but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiroPaine/pseuds/XiroPaine
Summary: Kaoru has a confession that is pawsitively unexpected. Tomoe can’t help but find it absolutely amewsing.Bandori Rarepair Week 2019Day 4 - animals/confessions





	Are You Fur-Real Right Meow? / No, I’m Not Kitten Around

**Author's Note:**

> So… if you didn’t notice, I skipped day three. I was gonna write one but I didn’t really have any ideas, plus life is bleh. Anyways, I’ve decided this week is just going to be all TomoKao. Was gonna do some other ships but I guess I’ll just do that some other time.

Tomoe furrowed her brow as she zoned into her physics homework. She’s supposed to be good at counting. She’s a drummer, numbers should be simple. Counting rhythms? Easy and practical. Kinematic equations? Yea, no forget that. Tomoe honestly couldn’t care less about calculating the inertia of an object. Nobody is going to think about the numerical value of how much force they’re going to have to exert to pick up a box. They just pick up the box and move it!

A snicker was heard next to her. Tomoe really should have known that when Kaoru asked if she wanted to study at her house, that very little studying would actually occur. At least she was trying to study. Kaoru was simply on her phone going through cat videos on Rapigram, having given up on her own homework long ago.

“Tomoe-chan, look! She has a cute little hat on. Aw, baby… no~ don’t take the hat off.”

“Seriously, Kaoru-senpai?” Tomoe droned, but couldn’t help but look at the screen. Okay, it was kinda cute. Better than physics…

“Stop getting distracted!” Tomoe suddenly blurted out, but she wasn’t sure if she was berating Kaoru or herself. She pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing that her resolve was slipping. “Gimme that!”

Tomoe narrowed her eyes at Kaoru disappointingly. The guitarist simply looked back annoyed before picking up her own pencil and looking back at her incomplete English homework. The moment Kaoru looked away, though, Tomoe relaxed and began going through Kaoru’s feed.

“You follow a bunch of cat accounts,” Tomoe stated plainly.

“They’re cute,” Kaoru defended before writing down an answer, completely unaware that she was now the one studying while Tomoe slacked off. “I don’t see why that would be a problem.”

“I never said it was a bad thing. Just stating a fact.” The drummer flicked their thumb, scrolling through some more cat pictures. “You don’t have a cat though, surprisingly enough.”

Kaoru chuckled, “I have all my little kittens. They’re more than enough.”

“You can’t keep a bunch of high school girls as pets, Kaoru-senpai,” Tomoe joked with a laugh of her own. “Seriously, any reason why not? I’m sure you’re more than capable of taking care of one.”

“Oh, well…” Kaoru drew out before glancing at Tomoe’s homework. “Don’t you have inertia problems to solve?”

“Yes I do. Stop avoiding the question…” Tomoe squinted, contemplating, “...Kao-chan.”

Tomoe began cackling as Kaoru tensed sheepishly. “Holy crap! Himari was right!”

“What did she tell you?!” Kaoru said with a deep blush, her tone just slightly higher than it usually was.

“Just something Shirasagi-san told her once,” Tomoe answered nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. “They happen to talk sometimes, didja know that? Anyways, she said it’d get a rise outta you, but I didn’t believe her.”

“Please never do it again,” Kaoru said in all seriousness. She crossed her arms and looked away embarrassingly.

Tomoe laughs died down, wrapping an arm around Kaoru’s shoulders. “Noted. Plus, it was kinda weird saying it, honestly. Forgive me?”

“...sure,” Kaoru choked out, face still pink from the embarrassment.

They settled in the silent embrace for a while before Tomoe hummed thoughtfully. “You still never answered my question though.”

“Why are you so insistent of knowing?” Kaoru countered.

“Because you’re avoiding the question and now I’m curious.” 

Kaoru scoffed. While the guitarist could appreciate how frank Tomoe always was, she didn’t quite appreciate it as much when she was the one under the microscope. Tomoe couldn’t help but chuckle bemusedly under her breath in response. “Come on, I’m sure it’s not that bad...it’s not bad right? ‘Cause I’d feel like a butt for probing too much if it was something traumatic or whatever.”

“No, nothing like that,” Kaoru uttered. “It’s just that I’m just allergic...”

“Seriously, that’s it?!” Tomoe said mirthfully.

“How would you feel if you were allergic to ramen?” Kaoru shot back defensively.

“Okay, okay. Sorry, didn’t mean to mock you or anything,” Tomoe apologized. “But I don’t think an allergy is something you need to keep secret. Actually, you probably shouldn’t keep those sorts of things a secret.”

“The topic never came up, I had no reason to mention it.” Kaoru said indifferently, unconsciously slouching further into their embrace in search of comfort. The thought of not being able to pet a cat without her allergy attacking with a vengeance was rather disappointing. “Realistically, I could just take medication for it but it’s really not worth it just so I could keep a cat around.”

“Fair enough,” Tomoe replied with a slight nod of agreement. “Hey, stop feline so down about it, it’s not the end of the world that you have a cat allergy.”

“You did not,” Kaoru gasped in shock. “I’m calling claw enforcement on you.”

“I am no purr-petrator!”

They both narrowed their eyes at each other. This clawed for war.


End file.
